Legend
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: She looked like a fury straight out of legend, ready for defense and vengeance. Peter couldn't be sure that she wasn't one, not when superheroes and gods actually existed. (MC4A fill)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.

 **Author's Note(s):** So, this is another trans!Peter fic. It's in the same 'verse as _Treasure_ and _Crush_ , but neither of those are necessary to understand this piece. Please note, that while Peter being trans is a major part of this story, this story is not about Peter being trans. I am ridiculously unqualified to tell that kind of story. Also, I am deliberately making MJ more sociable, albeit with only certain people, because I disliked that they made the social justice activist so _angry_ and _mocking_ of _everyone_. At fifteen that was unrealistically bitter, and it certainly is at twelve (the ages of the characters in this fic).

 **Challenge/Competition Block** :  
 **Stacked with:** Winter Bingo; NCR; FF; SoC; LL; NC; StL; ToS; BAON; FPC; SHoE; In a Flash (N);  
 **Space Address (Prompt):** 5D (Dark)  
 **Representation:** Trans Life; New School; Peter Parker; Parkers; MJ Jones  
 **Bonus Challenge(s):** Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike - Aggressive; Nontraditional; Mouth of Babes; Wabi Sabi; Middle Name; Nightingale; Tomorrow's Shade; Car in a Tutu; Odd Feathers; Zucchini Bread; Hot Apple; Mermaid; Machismo - Obedience; Lovely Coconuts; Under the Bridge); Demo (Where Angels Fear)  
 **Secondary Bonus Challenges:** SHoE (Terse; Oblique)  
 **Word Count** : 995

-= LP =-  
Legend  
-= LP =-

Peter took a deep breath as he stood in front of his new school. Aunt May didn't push him to go inside. She just kept a hand on his shoulder as a silent support. If he chickened out, she would support him, even if the tuition she had been forced to pay to allow his enrollment was nonrefundable. Even if it had taken an hour to get to Midtown from Queens, and she would insist on escorting him all the way back to the apartment rather going on to her shift at the hospital, which would make her late.

This school was going to be different.

This was going to better than his school back in Queens, more challenging.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

He took another deep breath instead.

"I can do this."

"Yes, _tes_ _o_ _ro_ ," Aunt May agreed. She ran a hand through his hair. Peter couldn't help thinking that she missed his longer hair, if only for having something more to fidget with when she was just as nervous as him. Pulling him close for a last hug, she whispered in his ear. "Remember to take off your binder before gym."

Peter nodded to show that he had heard the reminder before pulling away. With one last deep breath, he headed into the school that he would hopefully attend for the next six years. He turned back at the doors for one last look at Aunt May. She smiled and signed a last encouragement.

He could do this.

He could make her proud.

Hours later, Peter was less convinced that he could, in fact, do this. Already, he seemed to have upset more than one teacher. Thankfully, it seemed to be mostly because of something he actually did. Only the gym teacher seemed peeved, and considering how he had pulled Peter aside to suggest he change in the single stall restroom opposed to either locker room, Peter could guess the reason. At least, he didn't say anything.

Peter was leaving his second to last class when he was pushed from behind. His books went flying in front of him as he hit the ground. His ribs, already constricted by his binder, couldn't seem to expand enough to let him recover the breath that had just been knocked from him. Beyond his gasping, he heard the distinctive laughter of a bully, probably the same one that had shoved him. The hope he had that the change in schools might mean an end to the bullying died at the sound.

"Leave him alone, dork-face!"

"What she said," another voice agreed, before breaking into chuckles. The chuckles abruptly cut off. "Sorry, MJ. It's just… You were explaining earlier what a dork was."

Peter looked up at the speakers. The boy was stout, just wider than what most people would consider healthy. Having been raised by a nurse, Peter could see the majority of that size was muscle, not fat. He was backing up a girl that Peter vaguely recognized. It was difficult to tell with her back to him. Most of what he could see were dark brown curls stretched out due to weight born of their length. Her shoulders were loose for all of the straightness of her back, and her chin had to be raised.

She looked like a fury straight out of legend, ready for defense and vengeance.

Peter couldn't be sure that she wasn't one, not when superheroes and gods actually existed.

"Whatever, losers," a boy scoffed. He was blond and good-looking in that way that would have meant that he was going to be a jock if this was one of Aunt May's favorite movies. Which given the dynamic being established didn't seem impossible. With a dismissive gesture, the boy turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Help him gather his books, Ned," MJ ordered, still not looking away from the retreating bully. The boy with her scrambled to gather up Peter's books. Peter struggled to his knees to help. A sharp ache in his side forced him to stop to gasp for breath. Dark spots danced across his vision. Instantly, MJ was beside him. The faint scent of cocoa that accompanied her made his mouth water. "Are you okay? That fall looked brutal."

"I'm fine," Peter answered automatically. She raised an eyebrow at him before she raked him up and down with a darkening gaze. She made a disbelieving noise. After helping him the rest of the way to his feet, she pulled him through a nearby door.

To what turned out to be a restroom.

A _girls_ restroom.

"This is a girls restroom," Peter said, because when in doubt, always state the obvious. God, he really was a loser. MJ rolled her eyes hard enough that it looked like it hurt.

"Duh," she agreed. She waved her hands impatiently at him. "So adjust what you need to quickly before we get caught. I'm sure the admins made a bunch of stupid rules for you."

"You _know_?!"

"Of course I know," MJ replied, her voice even. She met his eyes with no sign of disgust or mocking. The hint of familiarity hit him again, like he should know her. She rolled her eyes again. "I knew you when you were still going by 'Penelope'. You rocked the double parallel."

"I haven't been in gymnastics in over a year!"

"And you're as forgetful as a goldfish," she countered. "You really like to state the obvious, don't you?"

"You're not upset?"

"I'm getting there," she huffed, crossing her arms. "The longer you dawdle with your freak-out, the more likely it is we're gonna get caught. We're already going to be late to class."

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm all manner of legendary. Now get a hustle on your bustle, bug-boy."

Maybe Aunt May would let him have a tattoo of MJ, since she wouldn't let him get one of the Iron Man helmet.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-


End file.
